Girasoles y té
by Viko W
Summary: Basado en OCs sobre la serie de Naruto. "Le gustan las dos. Y vaya que es un problema no poder expresarlo"


**Girasoles y Té.**

Empezaba a ser irritante. Miró disimuladamente hacia su derecha encontrándose con el inexpresivo rostro mirando tranquilamente al frente. Volvió la vista por décima vez al pizarrón, tratando por todos los medios no decir nada. Ritsuko-sensei hablaba esta vez sobre los pequeños detalles históricos acerca de la primera gran guerra. Resultaba un poco imposible concentrarse en la clase cuando tenía esos dos peculiares ojos mirándola sigilosamente. Porque lo sabía, él la estaba mirando. El único detalle es que, aunque doliera admitirlo, era demasiado rápido como para atraparlo y hacerle confesar que en verdad, lo hacía.

Una vez transcurrió la mitad de la clase Maeko se decidió por ignorarlo, quizás su único objetivo era impedirle prestara atención para que fallara el examen próximo de Historia. Aquello sonó increíblemente lógico para la rubia y puesto así, de ningún modo el chico lo lograría. Clavó sus negros ojos en la pizarra y sus oídos en la voz grave de la mujer, pasando de la molesta sensación de ser observada por el azabache a su lado. Sin embargo, tras unos pocos minutos de extrema tolerancia cedió. Simplemente era imposible continuar así.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—preguntó finalmente girándose hacia él.

Shizuko apartó la vista de la castaña y alzó una ceja, cuestionándola de esa forma. Maeko continuó firme sin intenciones de repetir lo dicho.

—…

—…

—¿De qué hablas?

La rubia frunció el ceño ante el cinismo del otro. Claro, ahora lo negaba fingiendo no saber a qué se refería. Soltó un suspiro volviendo la vista a la clase e inesperadamente lo sujetó de la manga. Shizuko comprendió la advertencia.

—Has perdido la cabeza.—dijo con cierto toque de sorna sin siquiera mirarla. La de ojos negros ignoró el comentario.

Para cuando la clase terminó, Kinyami se unió a ellos ahuyentando a más de uno con su particular encanto. Maeko le dedicó una alegre sonrisa al tenerla a su lado para la siguiente hora, Shizuko en cambio permaneció igual de impasible.

—Hey, ¿quieres pasar a mi casa después de la escuela?—Maeko sonrió ampliamente mostrándose ansiosa por una afirmativa— Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, ¡es tan genial!

La dulce voz de Kinyami resonó con fuerza en una estridente (y algo aguda) carcajada sin ningún motivo aparente. Maeko pasó del repentino ataque de risa creepy. Si había reído de esa forma sólo significaba una cosa: la idea le agradaba.

—¡Por supuesto Maeko-chan!—aceptó soltando una última risita siniestra mientras deslizaba sus dedos por encima de la madera bien pulida del escritorio—¿puedo llevar al Señor Bump-Bump chan? Ha estado algo triste últimamente—la rubia accedió al instante y ella río de nuevo gustosa—¡Ah! ¿Qué hay de Shizuko-kun? ¿También vendrá, cierto? ¿Vendrás, verdad Shizuko-kun?—preguntó asomándose por el hombro de la otra—¡Y entonces será tan divertido!

La Uchiha hizo un visible gesto de inconformidad. ¿Por qué siempre se tomaba la libertad de invitar al chico a todas partes? Es decir, no es que lo detestara pero que molesto era que se mostrara cordial con Kinyami y fuera tan arrogante con ella. ¡Ella sería la jodida líder! Al menos un poco más de obediencia y respeto hacia su persona no lo mataría.

Echó un vistazo al azabache sintiéndose comprometida por su UNICA y mejor amiga. Bien, complacer a sus futuros subordinados de vez en cuando no le haría daño.

—Supongo que también puedes venir…—Shizuko a penas y la miró antes de dirigirse a la seguidora de tan extraña religión.

—Estaré ocupado. Gracias de todas formas.

—¿Eh? ¡Qué mal!—respondió sin parecer afectada.

—Sí, es tan devastador.—bromeó la heredera del sharingan.

—Shizuko-kun—habló de nuevo la jashinista—¿harás equipo con nosotras para la clase de sueros y venenos?

Él hizo un largo silencio centrándose únicamente en la dulce chica en apariencia. Los ojos violetas destellaron divertidos y expectantes. Ella era tan… de alguna forma… encantadora.

Maeko pronunció un débil "Hmm" y respondió en su lugar.

—Claro que lo hará. No es como si tuviera otra opción a considerar fuera de nosotras—argumentó sin muchas intenciones de sonar mordaz—. Además, aun si no quisiera, lo haría.

Shizuko la miró extrañado ante ese último comentario al tiempo en que Kinyami parecía estar de acuerdo con eso, jugueteando con las hebras color oro de la otra. Sonrió encantada enredando sus delgados dedos en el cabello de Maeko. Le recordaba al hermoso color de las monedas, tan brillantes…

—No veo el por qué.

—¿No es obvio?—dijo la de piel canela entre risas.

Shizuko miró a la artista exigiendo una respuesta, quien lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza lo que acabó por hacerlo sentir ligeramente enfadado. Al cabo de unos segundos, ella se digno a responder con un seco y firme:

—Porque lo digo YO.

—Eso no tiene sentido—replicó—. ¿Por qué razón te obedecería?

—Eso es fácil—intervino Kinyami. Acunó su rostro sobre sus manos en la usual pose tierna que solía encantar a los chicos y prontamente la sonrisa malsana apareció en sus labios—. Maeko-chan será nuestra líder, así que rehusarse es lo único que no tiene sentido.—agregó con cierto perturbador goce.

—¡Gracias! ¿Tienes algo que objetar aún?

Guardó silencio. Sabía a la perfección que decir algo sería en vano tratándose de ellas.

—¡Perfecto!

El timbre sonó anunciando el final de las actividades. Zu-sensei, que por razones que todos desconocían estaba ahí como reemplazo de Aiko-sensei, borraba sin mucho ánimo la pizarra. Al término, el hombre llamó a la artista de Yüguregakure argumentando deseaba hablar con ella sobre un asunto muy importante. Maeko disimuló la sonrisa. Algo le decía que eso tenía que ver con su increíblemente genial padre.

—Shizuko-kun…—llamó con dulce voz Kinyami. Él respondió sin dejar de ver sus notas pero tras no escuchar nada por parte de la platinada elevó la vista encontrándose con su precioso rostro. Kinyami se limitó a sonreír y repitió una vez más el nombre del azabache.

Como si se tratara de un juego, ella continuó repitiéndolo. Shizuko apretó con fuerza el lápiz en su mano, partiéndolo a la mitad. Maldición, sencillamente no podía dejar de verla.

—Qué lindo—dijo tomando desprevenido al Uchiha riendo en el acto. Pronto, llevó sus dedos a la altura de sus labios—. Es porque te gusto que no te molestas.

Sus orbes claras miraron de vuelta a la libreta. Sólo era por fastidiarlo, no como si en verdad fuera tan perspicaz, pensó subiendo su maletín a la mesa.

—No.

—¿Uh?—Kinyami cerró los ojos con espeluznante dulzura—¡Por supuesto!... entonces, ¿vendrás?

Shizuko suspiró guardando lo último que quedaba. ¿Ir? Ah, claro, la casa de Maeko.

—Ya dije que…

—Mentiras—pronunció sin borrar aquella expresión que irradiaba las más pura felicidad malintencionada—. Tú, no tienes amigos—Kinyami sonrió satisfecha y tomó entre sus manos la izquierda del azabache—. No deberías mentir… a Jashin-sama le repugnan las mentiras, Shizuko-kun.

La voz de Maeko los alcanzó pocos segundos después. Corrió a prisa hasta ellos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, que a ojos del más bajo le asemejó a un radiante girasol. Intentó ponerse de pie e irse pero Kinyami que aun lo sostenía se lo impidió. Shizuko la miró y ella mantuvo la sonrisa sin soltarlo.

—¿Qué están haciendo?—Shizuko volteó hacia la rubia. Su semblante si miraba ligeramente… fuera de lo común.

—Nada.

—No parece—refutó cruzándose de brazos— ¿Es acaso otro de esos juegos extraños?

Kinyami ladeó la cabeza fortificando el agarre hasta el punto de entumecer la mano del otro. A esas alturas la fría sensación de cómo esa parte carecía de circulación suficiente se colaba de a poco en sus manos. Apretó un poco más sintiendo el ligero estremecimiento del chico.

—¡Bueno es suficiente!—profirió Maeko apartándolos con brusquedad.

—La mano de Shizuko-kun está fría—la suave risita escapó de sus labios al tiempo en que echaba hacia atrás un largo mechón plata—, tan fría… como si la muerte se hubiera apoderado de un pedacito de él.

—Ya escuchaste. Ahora que tienes una mano muerta podrás comenzar a convertirte en una marioneta. Seguro que tu 'mamá' estará orgulloso.

Shizuko apenas y frunció el entrecejo ante el ingenioso comentario notando un ápice de molestia en el tono de la chica.

—Shizuko-Kun no haría algo tan estúpido—río—. ¿Quién podría querer ser algo que es incapaz de sangrar?

Maeko asintió con un sonidito. El segundo Uchiha se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, no sin antes colocarse la mochila al hombro. Estiró su izquierda un par de veces, desentumiéndola y haciéndola entrar en calor. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Kinyami.

—Sigue fría, ¿verdad?

Quiso contestarle pero la vibrante sonrisa tuvo como consecuencia un pequeño espasmo en su interior. El eterno color bronceado como canela resaltaba tanto el violeta en sus ojos y el plateado en su cabello que vagamente le recordó a un rico dulce con envoltura rosa pastel. Shizuko parpadeó recobrando la postura fugazmente perdida.

—Me voy. Se hace tarde.

—… ¿Para qué?—preguntó desinteresadamente la rubia… muy desinteresadamente. Al menos, tanto como pudo fingir.

Shizuko no respondió.

—¿Qué? ¿No respondes? Seguro no tienes nada que hacer realmente, ¿eh? Pero alguien tan orgulloso como tú no admi…

—¿Por qué no dices que quieres que vaya y terminas con esto?

Maeko calló al instante. ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? Sin saber bien el porqué sintió un pinchazo en su interior. ¡Tonterías!

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que vayas?—alegó visiblemente molesta. Shizuko sonrió de medio lado.

—Actúas como si así fuera.

—… Tu cerebro al fin ha colapsado, ¿sabías?

Kinyami se soltó a reír.

—Hmm, pero, si pensar algo así te hace feliz~…

—Que tengan buena tarde.—cortó tajante comenzando a caminar. La de ojos negros curvó los labios complacida.

Pateó con fuerza una pequeña piedra a su paso.

"_Tú, no tienes amigos…"_

Eso no era del todo cierto. Los tenía… en alguna parte…

"_No es como si tuviera otra opción a considerar fuera de nosotras."_

No es que no los tuviera porque no pudiera tenerlos. Pero obviamente no les diría el motivo por el cual su pequeño circulo de amistades y compañeros se limitaba a ellas dos. Paró abruptamente a mitad de la calle. El sólo imaginarlo era por demás la cosa más destructiva, humillante y vergonzosa.

¡Ah! Si alguien lo supiera su vida acabaría. ¡Lo haría trizas! Con aquello en mente reanudó el paso no viendo por donde iba y a los pocos segundos tropezó con alguien. El impacto le hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Su cabeza había chocado contra el pecho de alguien. Alzó la vista y la brillante sonrisa de un hombre de blanco le saludó.

—Shizuko-kun, ¿cierto?

Oh, no. No él. Cuando estuvo por simplemente pasar de él, fue atrapado gentilmente por el hombro.

—Vamos, no hay que ser descortés con las amistades.

—¿Quién es amigo de quién?

—La similitud entre nosotros nos hace buenos amigos—sonrió haciéndolo a él.

Shizuko emitió algo así como un gruñido apartándose con fuerza.

—Ambos nos entendemos. Tú quieres a dos y yo al sexy padre de tu amiga.

Justo después de eso el tiempo que transcurrió en absoluto silencio alcanzó el minuto y medio. El hombre de blanca vestimenta lo observó divertido. Shizuko frunció el ceño. Ese sujeto era tan irritante. Sino fuera porque era bueno en lo que hacía, estaba seguro, alguien ya lo habría asesinado o al menos, golpeado. Sin embargo, el hecho de que era apuesto también le ayudaba un poco. Y no es que pensara de esa forma pero la mayoría de sus clientas lo opinaba.

—¿Quiere morir?

—No. No el rubio. Ese no—negó borrando la sonrisa—. Pero, haciendo a un lado ese tema, me da tanto gusto encontrarte.

—Hmm.

—Realmente necesito que me hagas un favor. Hoy tu amiguita fue a mi trabajo y eso, no es muy agradable, ¿sabes? Normalmente era su _mami _quien iba—la sonrisa surcó sus labios repleta de malicia y juntó sus manos de forma suplicante—¿Podrías decirle que…?

—Aléjese de mí.

—Exacto. Lo haré a penas termine—el menor activó el sharingan por lo que el farmaceuta retrocedió hábilmente—. ¡Aunque claro!, podemos hablar en otra ocasión.

Hubo un puff y una estela de humo apareció.

—No, no, no. Muy mal—habló de pronto Zu, con aquel tono suave dando palmaditas sobre la cabeza del Uchiha a modo de reprimenda—. No es bien visto amenazar a las amistades, ¿qué te enseñan tus padres?

El azabache lo miró entre horrorizado e irritado. ¿Por qué ese hombre aparecía en situaciones absurdas e innecesarias? Zu-sensei sonrió y paró de golpearlo.

—Zu-Zu-sensei, ¡qué gusto!

—¿Sono-san?—Zu pareció algo sorprendido. Se giró hacia el chico y le dio una ultima palmadita—Lo siento, creí que era alguien más. Puedes continuar.

—Zu-sensei eso es cruel…—murmuró Sono desilusionado.

—No sé de que hablas.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? ¿Por qué un profesor pervertido que no dejaba de fastidiarlo y un farmaceuta que, prácticamente, lo acosaba para conseguir la simpatía de Kinyami? ¿Por qué? ¿Era el karma? ¿Estaba pagando los pecados de sus padres? Poco tardó cuestionándose pues la conversación entre los dos jóvenes hombres fue imposible de pasar inadvertida.

—… y deja de molestar a mi alumno. Es triste saber que recurras a esto para ir tras alguien—sonrió acomodando sus gafas—. Al menos deberías enfrentar a su padre.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy tras alguien que no seas tú?—dijo con una dolida expresión.

—¿Por qué el pasto es verde? ¿Por qué eres tan idiota? ¿Por qué no traje mi katana?

—Qué malo Zu-sensei, pero tengo libre la tarde ¿qué te parece si vienes a mi casa y _horneamos_ un…?

—No gracias, hay mucho porno HETERO que debo leer.

—¿Si voy a la tuya?

—Porno Hetero.

—¿Seguro que no _quieres_?

—¿No pueden discutir esto en otro lugar?—intervino molesto Shizuko. ¡Dios! ¡¿En verdad tenía que soportar esto?

Ambos lo miraron un instante para luego ignorarlo. Y el de blanco con tono sugerente se dirigió al sensei.

—Entonces~ ¿esta tarde en tu casa Zu-Zu~?

—Sono-san vete al infierno.

—Iré si vienes conmigo… grrr.

Zu ladeó la cabeza hacia el chico sonriendo dulcemente.

—¿Shizuko-kun puedes golpearlo por mí?

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Porque yo soy un profesor, se vería mal.

Iba a ser un camino de regreso a casa muy largo, pensó Uchiha Akasuna Shizuko.

—Zu-sensei~, resistirte sólo me hace desearte más.

Muy largo…

—Shizuko bienve… ¿por qué hueles como si hubieses estado en una farmacia?—Sasori paró de arreglar al tercero.

¿Por qué? Tal vez fuera porque Sono-san lo usó de escudó para evitar ser apaleado por un sonriente Zu-sensei. Sí, quizás. El pelirrojo a unos metros de él lo observaba esperando una respuesta. Shizuko suspiró suavemente todavía en la entrada.

—¿Kakuzu-san no necesita un corazón nuevo?

Sasori mantuvo aquel semblante indiferente. Así que, ¿ese sujeto aun iba tras Hidan?, vaya sorpresa. Era persistente.

—No creo—dijo y colocó un par de hilos de chakra sobre la cabeza de la marioneta—. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Shizuko negó amablemente y luego de una breve charla sobre la escuela se dispuso a ir a su habitación. ¡Ahg! Su día no pudo haber sido peor. Encima de deprimente. En lugar de las dos lindas niñas que usualmente solían caminar a su lado de camino a casa había tenido a dos sujetos (no por mucho) hablando sobre temas no aptos. Abrió la puerta deslizándola con fuerza y del mismo modo la cerró.

La pequeña campanita de viento en su ventana sonó insistente recordándole el verano. Había olvidado cerrar su ventana al salir y de cierta forma agradecía el haberlo hecho. EL cuarto se sentía fresco. Terminó de abrirla y la campana repiqueteó cuando la brisa movió las cortinas. Shizuko se sentó en el marco mirando hacia fuera sin la esperanza de ver nada nuevo. La vista de la que gozaba sólo era la del patio trasero. Lanzó un suspiro y bajó poco después dejándose caer sobre el suave futón doblado en cuatro. Quizás tomaría una siesta en cuanto pusiera la cama o tal vez haría sus deberes aun siendo viernes. Rodó los ojos y terminó sentándose en el suelo de madera.

Su cabeza pronto comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto de las chicas. Refunfuñó mentalmente. No debió rechazar la invitación… debió ir y estar con ellas aunque Maeko se quejara. Al final ella siempre terminaba olvidando su disgusto.

—Grrrww growl, gurwlrr…

Hubo una secuencia de extraños sonidos guturales provenientes de su ventana que hicieron crisparle los nervios y de inmediato se incorporó de un salto alistando su kunai y el sharingan. Aquello que vio asomándose por la ventana de su habitación fue la última cosa que creyó vería en su vida (al menos irrumpiendo en su casa). Parpadeó boquiabierto y aquella masa de cables extendió su mano llamándole con un par de gruñidos.

Shizuko no supo que decir y finalmente bump-chan sacó de una pequeña cajita (que en sus manos lo parecía), un adorable sombrero rosa con adornos florales. Tras eso el silencio se apoderó del lugar y fue el mismo Bump-chan quien hizo al sonido volver. Emitió otra secuencia de ruiditos que fueron incomprensibles para el chico más este continuó hablando mostrándole el sombrero. Pronto Shizuko se percató de que la mascota de Kinyami traía en el cuello una corbata de moño. Eso sólo podía significar…

—Té—pronunció bajando el arma—. Fiesta de té… ¿eso es lo que quieres decirme?

—…—pese a la máscara rota que tenía por rostro, pareció mirarlo como si el chico fuera retrasado. Shizuko captó y se quejó al momento.

—N-no es mi culpa que ella sólo pueda entenderte—bufó y se acercó para tomar el presente—. ¿Por qué…?

El señor bump-bump chan señaló el mismo sombrero callándolo con tal acción. Adentro había una nota adherida con cinta adhesiva que Shizuko cuidadosamente arrancó. El trozo de papel estaba en blanco. Miró por ambos lados e incluso puso contra luz, pero no había nada. Entrecerró la vista por si acaso no sería algún código. Nada apareció. En efecto, aquello estaba en blanco. Hubo algo similar a un resoplido y la criatura de cables extendió el brazo y golpeó la cabeza del chico.

—¡Qué demonios!—vociferó arrojándole un kunai y Bump-chan volvió a señalar el sombrero.

—¡Groowl, grrr gurwwl gruwwwlgrr! (¡Idiota, obviamente se trata sobre el té!)

—¡Basta! Vete de aquí. Si Maeko quería invitarme desde el principio pudo haber dejado el teatro que montó en la escuela y decirme directamente—le dio la espalda y sostuvo el sombrero con fuerza. Quiso arrojarlo pero no pudo—. Si ella… lo hubiera…hmm. No es como si fuera capaz de rechazarla.

El timbre sonó. Minutos después alguien tocó a su puerta.

—Shizuko, tienes visitas.—anunció Sasori con un ligero toque de molestia en su voz.

—¿Eh?—caminó hacia la puerta deslizable, preguntándose quienes podrían ser. Es decir, Maeko y Kinyami estaban tomando el té y bueno... fuera de ellas no había nadie, gruñó, nadie más.

Al abrir, frente a él y a lado del pelirrojo se hallaba el ramo de girasoles y el caramelo. Ambas con una caja mediana en manos. Kinyami sonrió muy a su manera y se precipitó a entrar. Por un minuto Shizuko creyó que se le iría encima sin embargo, fue ignorado y el agudo saludo en forma de grito escapó de la boca de la jashinista al ver a su adorable mascota. Maeko por su parte sonrió mirando en otra dirección.

—¡Señor bump-bump chan!—dijo abrazándose de él aunque este sólo hubiese podido introducir la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana.

Sasori no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y se retiró no sin antes lanzarle una mirada nada agradable a la pequeña rubia. Maeko se limitó a sonreír justo como su padre.

—¿Q-qué están haciendo aquí?

—Me sentí culpable—Shizuko elevó una ceja incrédulo al escuchar a la rubia—. Recordé lo miserable que debías sentirte al ser excluido. Lo lamento Shizuko.

—¿Debo sentirme halagado?—realmente a veces dudaba si dentro de él había amor para alguien tan bastarda como ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Uchiha también? Pronto la artista entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí e inesperadamente acercó su rostro al de Shizuko que casi podría jurarse que aquello terminaría en algo más—M-Mae…

¡Esto era…! Su corazón aceleró su marcha. ¡No podía ser cierto! Ki-Kinyami estaba ahí, ¡no podía! ¡Maeko no podía estar yendo en serio! ¡Era imposible! ¡Era…!

—Dime Shizuko—sus labios se abrieron a centímetros de los suyos—, ¿te gusto?

¿Eh? No… esto no podía ser cierto. Parpadeó.

—Me gustas Shizuko…

Kinyami se giró hacia él y corrió a abrazarlo por la espalda.

—Shizuko-kun~…

La cabeza le estaba fallando. ¡O era el sueño más irreal que había tenido desde aquel otro!

Las manos de la rubia dejaron caer la caja al suelo y las colocó sobre el rostro del Uchiha. Lo miró seductoramente logrando que un escalofrío recorrió toda la columna del azabache. Kinyami clavó sus uñas en los costados de Shizuko. Todo se sentía tan real. O era un sueño, o alucinaba o, o…

El rubor ganó todo el terreno y sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Tenía a las dos chicas que le robaban el sueño y ahora están justo allí en su habitación, dejándolo sin salida y apunto de hacerlo 'morir'.

—Ahh~, de modo que te gustan las dos…—pronunció Maeko con un tono tan irresistible y tan poco propio de ella que casi estuvo por derretirlo. E instantes después hubieron dos puffs* y dos blancas nubes aparecieron en lugar de Maeko y Kinyami.

Shizuko se alarmó y pronto sintió una presencia completamente ajena a la de sus compañeras. Se giró hacia la ventana y allí, en donde supuestamente debía encontrarse Bump-chan, sentado en la ventana el mayor de los Uchihas le miraba sonriendo tan bastardamente con aquella mirada carmesí que pudo sentir claramente, como, bajo esa expresión había algo monstruosamente peligroso dispuesto a hacerlo añicos. Trató de recuperar la postura. Exactmente, ¿quién era y qué era capaz de hacer el padre de Maeko? Sacudió la cabeza, un momento, ¡un maldito momento! ¿Acaba de suceder lo que acaba de suceder y el responsable era ese sujeto?

—Sólo quería comprobar que tan parecido eras a esos dos—ladeó la cabeza—. La similitud en increíble. Supongo que los defectos se heredan también—pronto, Shizuko admiró casi con horror como la sonrisa disminuyó tan notablemente y el sharingan se esfumó, para dar entrada a esa expresión amenazante que quedaría grabada en sus memorias por largo tiempo—. Se un _buen chico_, Shizuko-_kun_.

Al cabo de unos segundos Madara se desvaneció.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y en ella apareció un ligeramente alterado Itachi. Shizuko lo volteó a ver.

—… La mascota de Kinyami—dijo con la mejor calma fingida que fue capaz de emplear. Dejó caer el sombrero al suelo—. Sólo eso.

Itachi lo miró fijamente.

Dirigió la vista a la ventana. Poco a poco, comenzó a levantarse del suelo, la inusual mascota de la familia zombi. Bump-chan temblaba un poco y antes de retirarse emitió una última serie de extraños sonidos a Shizuko.

—¿Dónde estan?

Shizuko reaccionó.

—¿Qué?

Itachi comprendió tras ver los ojos de su hijo. Así que no había sido su imaginación. Maldición. De ahí en más, las cosas podrían tornarse difíciles. Nada bueno venía después de una visita no autorizada de ese hombre.

**Fin.**

…..

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Final completamente inesperado y de un giro de más grados de lo debido? Pues sí, ¿y qué? xD Yo quería desesperadamente desde un inicio meter a Madara y sin siquiera notarlo, mientras hablaba con mi musa ¡ta da! Se dio el poder incluir al poderoso y sexy fundador de Akatsuki. Viva Madara y el MadaDei!


End file.
